In some augmented reality applications, detailed spatial mapping of a real-world environment may be performed. Spatial mapping may include determinations of one or more of dimensions of the real-world environment, one or more real-world surfaces and/or objects present in the real-world environment, and/or other information. The detailed spatial mapping may allow for augmented reality images (e.g., overlay images depicting virtual objects) to be positioned on a display (with respect to real-world objects shown on the display) to a high degree of accuracy. However, the detailed spatial mapping of the real-world environment comes at a high cost associated with one or both of high-tech device requirements and processing power requirements. For example, three-dimensional scanners are a type of device that generate output signals conveying a three-dimensional point cloud and/or other information. The point cloud may represent a set of data points that are coordinates of surface detected by the three-dimensional scanner. Three-dimensional scanners are generally expensive and require substantial processing power.